That little Coffeeshop
by Consulting Hetalian
Summary: Human AU in which the Italy brothers open a coffeeshop and Germany becomes their best customer. Important genderbends: Prussia and Romano. Main pairings: GerIta, PruMano.
1. Chapter 1

"Grand Opening Next Monday," the sign proclaimed.

Ludwig made a mental note to take a look. For the last three weeks, the run-down, empty shop he passed on his way to work had been completely renovated and made over. The windows were still plastered over with cardboard to keep people from peeking in, but even from the outside it was looking better than it ever had.

Not that Ludwig would be able to tell, really; he had moved here only two months ago for his new work. Head of a team of engineers and designers. It was good, with decent payment, he had a team around him that respected him; his task was to make sure the plans were put into action - basically telling everybody what their job was in this or that project and keeping them on time, and building a lot of complicated machines.

The tall blonde walked on, preoccupied with his work; the café was pushed to the back of his mind. But he didn't forget it - impossible to do so. After all, this new café might have good coffee, unlike the other one on his way to work. And if there was one thing Ludwig needed before going to work, it was his coffee.

"Aren't you excited at all, sorella? Well, I'm mighty excited! This will be so great!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP," Chiara snapped. Her brother had been hyper and excitable all day. Understandable, since today was sunday and tomorrow would be their first time catering to the customers of their very own café. But Feliciano was so used to his sister's temper that he barely blinked an eye, skipped to the counter and checked that everything was there. "Ve, sorella, it will be so great! I hope there aren't any scary customers!"

The older sibling facepalmed and vanished into the storage cellar to raid the tomatoes. Something she did quite often.

They had moved into town about a year back and neither excelled at finding well-paid jobs, so with assistance from their parents the young italian siblings decided to open a café. Admittedly, neither was the type you'd expect to lead a shop. Feliciano was, to be honest, quite a wimp and pretty lazy too, and easily scared; they would just have to hope for the customers to be friendly. Chiara was even more unfit to stand behind the counter with her tendency to be rude and very short-tempered, so she confined herself to the kitchen.

But they did work quite well together, at least at most times. Chiara's temper would keep Feliciano from taking an afternoon nap and Feliciano's enthusiasm and good-naturedness helped with his sister's grumpy moods. So there was actually a pretty fair chance that the café would turn out to be a success.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

This is chapter two (duh). Please excuse fem!Romano's OOCness, I'm still not very experienced.

* * *

The alarm clock's blare seemed shriller than usual, and louder too. Ludwig's head rang as he smashed his hand onto the snooze button. This was mainly his sister's fault.

While Ludwig was a stoic, orderly and firm man, his older sister was a slightly egocentric and adrenaline-addicted bundle of energy, which was probably the reason she was still looking for a job that would satisfy her adventurous nature. She had gained friends fast in this new town unlike her brother, who had basically only left the house for grocery shopping and working out, and decided to have a sunday night party. That wouldn't have been such a problem, since Ludwig was able to sleep through the noise of her friends and her music and her friends making music, but she had decided it was time to introduce her crazy homies to her little brother and dragged the blonde into a bar.

Of course, he did somewhat enjoy himself, the beer was very good, but Julchen's friends were a lively lot and he left as soon as possible. Which wasn't very soon, because the albino seemed determined for her brother to enjoy himself. So, she was to blame for his headache now, he thought as he got ready for his morning run. Then he remembered the café opening; he couldn't skip his morning run just for the sake of some sleep, but he could get himself a coffee before work. That would do nicely.

"Am I doing it right?"

Feliciano was standing in the kitchen where his sister was making breakfast food for the customers, anxious and nervous. There had been quite some interest in that new café, judging from the curious looks of the passing people on the days before, but it was still early in the morning, only just after six o'clock, so there had been only three people to grab a short breakfast or just a hot beverage before work.

Chiara looked up from the frying pan.

"Of course you are," she replied flatly and flipped the bacon.

"But what-"

"No buts. Fratellino, tu sei un barista fantastico. Dio mio, you're like a little puppy. People can't help but like you and as long as you don't try to hug strangers, it will be fine! Just smile, say 'have a nice day' and stuff. Now, get out, there's another customer."

With these encouraging words, the brunette woman pushed her brother out of the kitchen, tried to close the door, realized there was no door, awkwardly redid her ponytail and went back to making breakfast.

The younger one saw the man approach the door of their café and vanished into the kitchen like a flash of lightning. "Sorellaaa! But... he's intimidating! Can't you-"

"NO. Non posso, e non voglio, e non farró," Chiara hissed back in Italian, shoved her brother out again and fixed him with a glare that said 'come in here again and I will liquify your kidneys'.

With the sigh of someone walking up the steps to the gallows to be hung, Feliciano scampered away from the kidney liquifying glare and back to the counter. The new customer had just entered, he was looking around the cosy café with the wooden paneled walls, the red leather seats and the swiped tabletops, the handwritten menu on a blackboard on the wall, the counter with the food and the small italian man behind it.

Said Italian almost stepped back from that resolute gaze from cool blue eyes, but it wasn't disapproving, as far as he could tell. However, even if it wasn't a glare, the stranger was still very tall, one eighty in metres, and very muscular, so Feliciano tried to remember what he had learned about being polite.

"B-buongiorno, sir. Would you l-like to order something?"

Ludwig nearly flinched, he had been deep in thought. Hurriedly he redirected his attention to the small man behind the counter. He was small, and tanned, with a weird hair curl sticking out... How nervous he looked! Oh, Ludwig was aware of how his presence affected people. Usually he didn't care, or used it to his advantage; but the little guy looked genuinely nice, so he tried a smile.

"I would like a tall Cappucino, please," he said, thought, and added "to go." Any other day he just drank his coffee black with no sugar, but this café looked very nice and the smell in the air was exquisite, plus the man behind the counter looked quite italian, so Ludwig decided to treat himself to something better today.

"A good choice, it will be ready in just a second," the brunette piped and whirled around to start pushing buttons on a big black coffee machine behind him. As soon as the drink was done, Ludwig paid and nodded his thanks before striding out with the Cappucino warming his hand. He was never later for work than five minutes before he actually had to be there, and although he still had time enough, he didn't want to scare the nice little guy.

The Cappucino was delicious.

"See, I said you could do it. Was it that bad?" Chiara asked. She had watched from the kitchen, but pretended to be busy once her brother had turned around.

"Umm... Well, he wasn't so intimidating when he smiled. Ve, I think he always walks past here, I saw him when we were renovating the shop," her brother answered.

"I knew it. You're good at this. Look, that man's finished, go clean the table for the next customers."

Obediently Feliciano skipped over. The older sibling watched with a smile. This looked like it had been a good choice to open a café.

* * *

Well... Reviews make my world go round *nudge nudge*

There was some italian in this one (to all people who have better knowledge than me, feel free to correct me!)

sorella = sister

fratellino = little brother

Non posso, non voglio e non farrò = I can't, I don't want to and I won't


End file.
